


Please, notice me...

by Ranesha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bromance, Cute nervous Prompto, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Maybe even to much :o, They cry allot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranesha/pseuds/Ranesha
Summary: Noctis and his friends had been forced to attend an official gala at the Citadel to raise money for the war refugees. Little did they know this had been a bad idea with the Crown Prince ending up being stabbed, with none of them even noticing...





	Please, notice me...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my very first fanfiction and what a ride it had been to write it. I've started writing it more then a month ago and in the progress many scenes have been rewritten and idk all what. Even after rereading it again I've still found allot to fix, but this has to end. So I'm finally uploading it the way it is now.
> 
> MANY MANY MANY THANKS AND CREDIT TO MY BEST FRIEND <333 she has no AO3 profile to credit so she told me to just credit her like this. She beta'd my work twice and gave me so many pointers to improve my writing, I seriously owe her allot for helping me out <3 again ty so much babe.
> 
> Anyways, read this at your own risk but keep the following in mind:  
> 1\. English is NOT my native language. My friend helped me fix allot grammical mistakes but there's bound to still be some in it.  
> 2\. This is my very first fanfiction, I'm not a writer and I will probarly never be, however I've spend so much effort in it and so did my friend who helped me so it would be unfair to not share it.  
> 3\. They cry, cry and cry even more... idk how it ended up this much but oh well... XD
> 
> Have fun reading <3 more notes at the end.

It was well past evening and a gala was about to start in the Citadel. 

The Citadel's hallways had started to fill with guests who were being led to the galaroom and among them a young Crown Prince had to attend as well.

The room was filled with music, laughter and many different voices through the venue. It was far from peaceful, if anything it was very noisy.

Noctis walked around aimlessly, stopped by guests who wanted to talk to him nearly every second. Tired, he let out a small sigh that was unheard by any of the guests. The gala had been organised to raise money for refugees of the war and every wealthy person in Lucis had been invited, as well as some refugees that had been invited. Truly, Noctis believed the refugees were only invited to raise pity amongst the rich, leading to more donations.

His dad had insisted that he would only start to attend official parties and meetings when he had turned 18, before that he should have been free to be a normal teenager. Why exactly his dad had done that, even Noctis didn't knew. For a Prince he'd sure have more freedom then any other royals Lucis ever had. But he appreciated it.

And now he was 18. His peaceful life had ended. His official duties had started and he was tired already, so so tired. He just wanted to leave, lay on his bed and play some games. Maybe some King's Knight with Prompto? Now that would be way way more fun then staying here. At these thoughts he let out another small sigh.

"Highness I know this party isn't to your liking but please refrain from sighing in front of our guests," Ignis said as he approached the prince. Behind him both Prompto and Gladio followed.

"I know Specs... I truly know," Noctis said as he wanted to let out another sigh but swallowed it back at the last second. The last thing he wanted was for Ignis to give him another lecture.

That's when his eyes drifted to his best friend who was shifting uneasily on the spot, obviously nervous.

"Prom, there's no need to be this nervous, you belong here now, you know that," Noctis said while smiling at him.

"I know... it's just... being here is quite... intimidating... I mean all these rich people... I feel kinda....," but Prompto didn't finish his sentence as he suddenly put his hand on his mouth in panic, feeling sick.

Seeing this Noctis walked towards his best friend and gave him a small hug. He didn't really care if anyone would see or would say something about it, his friend needed comfort and he would definitely give it to him. This was after all Prompto's first gala as a Crownguard. His training hadn't started long ago but he was already forced to attend official events with the Crown Prince. He knew the blond was nervous, after all, he couldn't stop texting him yesterday. Questions about what he had to wear (your crownguards uniform of course), how he had to behave (just follow Ignis's and Gladio's lead), if he was allowed to touch the food that was being served (why not Prom?) and more questions that had made Noctis smile whenever he saw the blond texting them. 

Noctis let him go after a while and put his hands on his friend's shoulders, "Better?"

Prompto gave him a small smile while nodding his head, "Thanks, dude."

At this Noctis smiled back at him but his thoughts soon were interrupted by a small cough from his left side, Gladio.

"Well Princess, we'll leave you to greeting the guests again, if you need us, you know where to find us", his shield said and as he said it, his three friends left his side. 

In that instant, Noctis began to feel lonely again. He didn't want to talk to these people anymore. Nervously he looked around the room, his eyes landing on his father as he was talking to the guests. He was amazing, he couldn't imagine how he ever could be like him, calm and keeping his posture, fulfilling official duty's.... just being the King. And yet he knew that one day that duty would fall upon him.

That moment a waiter with a tray of champagne passed him. Noctis took a glass and stared at it. He had barely reached the drinking age, so it shouldn't have been strange for the Crown Prince to consume alcohol at a party, but Noctis knew as well that his alcohol tolerance was relatively low.

He gave the glass one more glance before he raised it and downed the alcohol in one go. His tolerance might be low but he needed this, and it made him feel good.

Looking around the room again he saw how some guests were talking to his friends, even Prompto. He couldn't suppress a small grin at how Prompto had been trying to keep his posture but seemed ever so nervous, but he was proud of his friend because he tried at least.

Minutes had passed and strangely enough, he hasn't been approached for conversation since before his friends left him. Relieved, he walked to the corner of the room. There was no one there and he just needed a moment of peace to gather his thoughts.

At this particular corner were no tables, no people, nothing was here. It was the perfect place for him to try and calm down without attracting much attention to himself.

Calming down... as if that'd be so easy. His thoughts were still on how he'd ever be able to run a country in the future. How he'd ever could be like this dad... no, he couldn't be like his dad, that's one thing he knew for sure.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly however as he felt something cold in his chest. The coldness turned into pain as fast as it had appeared and he blinked heavily with his eyes. What had just happened? Time seemed to pass very slowly at that moment and then he looked down at his chest. Was that blood? Why was there blood there? Then a voice whispered in his ear...

"This is what happens... when you're the Crown Prince of a doomed country..."

Noctis turned his head very slowly, small gasps escaping his lips and looked into the eyes of a woman. Her long brown hair fell in waves over her blue dress and her eyes showed an expression of anger and sadness at the same time. He wanted to say something to her but at that moment he tasted a metallic substance in his mouth and started to panic, no words were leaving his mouth. The woman pulled back whatever was stuck in his chest and at that moment he saw a dagger covered in blood, his blood. She put it back under her dress and walked away slowly as to not raise any suspicion upon herself.

The removal of the dagger however had given him another outburst of pain and his chest hurt, it hurt to breath, he was tasting blood in his mouth and he was sure that he was losing a lot blood out of his new wound as well. 

He wanted to scream, he wanted people to notice him, but all that left his mouth were small gasps.

In panick his eyes darted over to his friends, to Ignis, to Prompto, to Gladio even to his father. _Please look at me, please notice me._ But his silent pleas went unheard as they all were still talking to the guests.

Was this it for him? Was this how it'd end for him? All alone in some corner of a huge galaroom. Alone...

Noctis's weight started to shift and he had trouble standing up right. Slowly he walked backwards trying not to fall and when his back hit the wall he slid down, smearing the wall with his blood in the process. He started to feel even more cold. Was this what it felt like to bleed dry? His eyes started to feel heavy... no no he had to stay awake, he had to hold on as long as possible.

He looked up at the crowd with unfocused eyes, but they just continued with their activities, paying him no mind. Was truly no one seeing this? At that thought he ironically let out a small laugh. It's as he thought, he could never be a presence as great at his dad.

After what seemed like ages he finally seemed to lose the fight and he felt his eyes closing by themselves as he had one final thought. _I'm sorry everyone..._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ignis was widely known as the Crown Prince's advisor. From left and right people came to talk to him about the most diverse topics, maybe they did this to win favors from him because he surely would pass their suggestions on to the future ruler of Lucis? Sometimes Ignis had no idea why he was approached but he kept politely smiling to everyone who greeted him, it was his job after all.

It was only when he finally was left alone for a second that he looked around the room and didn't see Noctis. A frown appeared on his face, the Prince surely hadn't run away? He knew Noctis hadn't wanted to attend, but he couldn't imagine his charge really running off as soon as he had the chance.

He started to look more carefully, walked through the crowd, movde to the other side of the room but his charge was nowhere to be seen. Sure there were allot people in the room but Noctis had to stand out. This was when he turned his head and looked at the small corner where no people were standing. What he saw shocked him so much that he let out a scream that alerted every person in the room.

At the scream Gladio came running towards Ignis in a panick "What's wrong Ignis, what happened?," he pleaded for an answer.

Prompto as well had left his previous place to step beside the future advisor's side, looking at him with wide eyes.

Ignis couldn't give them a clear answer, he was in that much of a shock, but he had to do something fast... or else... Without saying anything he lifted his arm and pointed to the corner, to the small figure sitting against the wall.

Gladio ran towards the small corner when he noticed who was sitting there, he seemingly kneeled in front of his charge at the speed of light. "Noct! Noct! Noct talk to me!," he shouted while tapping his cheek lightly to get a response out of his charge, but he received none. He hissed behind his teeth, "I need a medic over here, fast!" 

Only after Gladio dashed away, Ignis regained his posture and ran after him, Prompto following close behind him. Both fell on their knees in front of their charge as well.

"Dude... what... is this...," Prompto muttered silently under his breath that was starting to pick up. Tears started to fall out of his eyes, and he couldn't control them, they kept falling as he started to sob. He was in too much panic to think about what to do.

Ignis took off his jacket and started to press it on Noctis's wound. Applying pressure to a wound would stop the bleeding and he couldn't let his charge bleed to dead in front of him. "Gladio, please hold this," he told the shield who took over as fast as he was told.

Ignis put two fingers on Noctis's neck and he felt a very faint pulse. Letting out a small relieved breath he spoke up, "He's alive, but his pulse is very faint, he needs medical attention, fast..." As he said this he pushed the bridge of his glasses, a movement he made whenever he got nervous or lost his posture.

Prompto swallowed his sobs away upon hearing that his best friend was still alive. This was no time to panic, he needed to help, this was what his crownsguard training had been for. He tries to dry his tears with the sleeve of his uniform and attempts to sit up straight with renewed energy, now looking into Ignis's eyes, "What can I do?"

Ignis had acknowledged the younger man and nodded at him, "Please keep checking his pulse, if anything changes then tell me immediately."

"Roger," Prompto said as he moved two fingers on Noct's neck. He sighed in relief when he still found a pulse. His best friend had looked dead, but this proved that he still was alive, for now at least...

At that moment King Regis came rushing through the crowd, followed by his loyal shield Clarus. His breath started to pick up after seeing the seemingly lifeless body of his son in front of him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Clarus, who was shocked as well, kept a better posture than his king however, "Let no one leave the room and perform a search for the weapon!," he commanded to all the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive that had attended the gala. Upon giving these orders he put a hand on his King's shoulder and squeezed it for support.

Regis was happy for his shield's, his friend's support. He walked closer to his son, eyes still filled with disbelief. But he didn't get close enough to touch him, afraid to interrupt with the medical help his sons friends were giving him.

"He's alive Your Majesty," Ignis said as he noticed the King had come closer. "He's alive..."

Regis sighed in relief upon hearing these words. He closed his eyes and began rubbing them, tears had started falling uncontrollably and he didn't care, he just wanted to cry now. He didn't care that the most wealthy people in Lucis were here and saw his weak side, he didn't care that the refugees for who he tried to do something for would see how weak he truly was. He had lost his son almost once before and now his son laid there again, in his own blood, dying....

Finally after what seemed like an eternity the medics rushed into the room, a stretcher in between them. They took over from Gladio who was still pressing Ignis's jacket into the wound to stop the bleeding and Prompto who was still feeling for a pulse. Both man stepped back upon their task being handed to the professionals. Ignis stepped back as well, and after that they saw how their charge got rushed out of the room on the stretcher, disbelief still filling their eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour had passed and no one had been allowed to leave the galaroom. No guest, no Crownsguard, no Kingsglaive and not even the King.

Cor had been leading the investigation to find the culprit and the weapon. His voice was the only thing that filled the room from time to time. Most of the people had gone quiet, who could have ever thought something like this would happen right before them?

The wealthy guests were very displeased that they had to be searched as well. They couldn't believe they'd even been accused of attempting to murder the Crown Prince. But in the end every single one of them also knew the severity of the situation and they still silently cooperated.

The refugees didn't cooperate as silent thought. Allot of them seemed to smile at the situation. Why they were smiling, even Cor had no idea, but it did make him suspect that one of them had been the culprit even more.

The King had been sitting by a long table, Clarus loyally by his side. Across of him sat his sons's closest friends. On the table the food was served, but none of them had an appetite after everything that had happened, however it was the only table in the room so they had no choice but to take it.

Regis had been leaning on it, a hand on his head. His tears had finally stopped falling but he still felt awful. He wanted to visit his son but he couldn't leave the room. The gala was still on-going and he had a duty towards his guests; the king couldn't just disappear while leaving his guests, it was wrong, but so was this situation... 

"You did well Gladiolus," Clarus said towards his son who looked up to him in surprise. No one had said anything for nearly an hour and Clarus had enough, especially when he noticed his son's internal struggle.

"I just did my job dad... but thank you... I guess," Gladio responded nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. It was only then that he noticed he still had Noct's blood on his hands. The blood had dried up by now but it was still his charge's blood and it made him sick. Sick that he couldn't protect him, sick he wasn't there when his charge had needed him the most. He wanted nothing but to wash the blood of his hands, to not be confronted by this situation anymore.

Clarus seemed to read his son's thoughts and let out a small sigh, "Gladiolus, this wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself. Prince Noctis will be alright, I'm sure he will be."

Gladio tried to avoid his dad's gaze and he nodded slowly while swallowing, "I know dad, but I still feel like I failed him, I'm supposed to be his shield... and then this happens... just what kind of shield am I if I can't protect him even in his own home...." Upon saying these words his eyes darted to the floor. He didn't want to be comforted by his dad, he just wanted his dad to stop talking to him. Any more words and he was sure he'd become to overwhelmed with anger and he would lose his composure. That was the last thing he wanted to happen in front of all these people. Gladio had allot of trouble keeping his anger in, and it wasn't pretty whenever he had an outburst.

"Gladiolus, if you really think that, then get stronger, learn from this situation," Clarus said. He knew his son well enough to know just how angry he must be feeling with himself right now, but the words had to be said.

Both men said nothing after that, Gladio had heard his dad but he wanted the conversation to die down at these final words. He did agree with him though, he would get stronger, to protect Noctis and for himself because if a situation like this would ever occur again, then he was sure he'd lost his charge forever, and this was something Gladio could not deal with.

"Your Majesty," Cor's voice sounded through the room as he approached Regis who gave him his attention the same instant. "We have found the culprit who stabbed Prince Noctis."

At that same moment two Crownsguard approached the King, in their midst was a woman dressed in a long blue dress who was thrashing around in their grip. She looked so young Regis thought. After taking in her appearance for a few seconds he finally asked what he had wanted to ask ever since this happened, "Why did you do this?"

The woman started to smile brightly while bursting into laughter. "Why did I do this you ask? You are asking for me real? What a thing to ask..." her words echoed through the room and her laughter made the hair of Regis's back stand up. She sounded hysteric.

Regis swallowed nervously. He wanted to do nothing more then throw this woman into prison and let her die there for doing this to his son, but he couldn't do that so he tried to regain his posture. "Please... tell me..."

The woman however continued to laugh, but the moment the question was asked she let her head hang, being surprisingly calm all of a sudden. That moment she looked deep into the Kings eyes before speaking, "I come from a village that got destroyed by the war. My family... my only son... he died... because... because... because.......", she seemed to totally loose it at that moment and started to laugh hysterically again. She screamed and thrashed around even more in the Crownsguard's hold who had trouble holding her at that moment. "You have no idea, how it feels to lose your son. You could have helped us, but you did not," she spoke again, this time her voice sounded close to tears. "Why are you allowed to have your son by your side? It makes no sense... it just makes no sense at all."

Cor, who had observed the conversation, had truly enough of this. It wasn't the King's fault that her village had been destroyed, and it was far from Prince Noctis's fault. The Prince who had been living as a normal teenager until recently had nothing to do with the war. How could she take her anger out on him? Cor just didn't understand.

"Your Majesty, we shall take this woman to the dungeons," Cor said as he made a gesture towards the Crownsguard who held the woman. The moment he made the gesture they took her away, out of the venue.

Regis nodded in acknowledgment. The words had hit him hard and he put a hand on his head again, a big headache started to form. Yes he had failed to save allot villages and he had felt guilty, but he couldn't save everyone. This didn't gave them the right to take his son though... this was wrong... this was oh so wrong.

Prompto who saw the hysterics had started to sob again, "This is too much...," he muttered under his breath. He felt sick to his stomach because he had to attend this gala and now this had happened, "This is just to much..."

Ignis noticed the younger man's sobbing and muttering, moving closer to him as he took his hand, startling the young boy, "Prompto, this isn't easy for any of us, but for Noct's sake, try and stay strong," It wasn't like Ignis was calm, if anything he was enraged and he wanted nothing more than to be by his charge's side, to know he would be alright. But he had to stay strong, for all of them.

Cor looked around the room before giving the clear, "The room is cleared now, everyone is free to leave," his voice sounded one last time before dying down.

The guests had left as soon as the clear was given but he himself, the King, and all the Crownsguard had stayed. No one had sent word yet of what had happened in the Citadel infirmary and no one dared to move from their place. They first had to know that their prince was alright, that their Prince was alive.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noctis felt tired, really really tired, but despite that he wanted to open his eyes. Slowly but surely he tried to open them but closed them that instant again, the light was to bright for his eyes. 

After what seemed like seconds he tried again and he was in more luck now. His eyes adjusted to the lights on the ceiling and he looked around. He was in the Citadel infirmary, but why was he here? 

Upon looking around he noticed he was alone in the room. Then his eyes moved to his right. He was connected to all kind of tubes and a heart monitor, his heartbeat was steady and he let out a relieved breath. Of course, he had been stabbed at the gala, but he was still alive so someone must have had found him on time. Someone had noticed him...

Relief washed over his face as his eyes fell shut again. He was so tired, but he knew now that he would see his friends... his dad again. And this time, he let the tiredness take over without a fight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time Noctis awoke was because he heard people whispering in his room. He didn't open his eyes yet and instead tried to focus on what was being said.

"He's so pale..."

That should be Prompto's voice.

"But he's alright, he did lose allot blood though."

That was definitely Ignis's voice.

"The kid is tough, he'll pull through this, I'm sure he will."

Gladio's voice was one he always recognized, it was fierce yet caring.

Upon hearing his friends voices he couldn't help but smile and he slowly opened his eyes. "Hi guys...," he tried to say but his voice sounded very hoarse and it hurt to speak.

"Noct!," Ignis rushed to his side, helping him to drink some water.

"Thank you," Noctis replied, his voice definitely came out better now that he had some water. His eyes darted to his friend's faces. They all looked so tired, he must have really worried them.

"I thought you would never wake up," Prompto said while he started to sob silently again, he really didn't want to cry again but the relief washed over him and he couldn't help himself.

"Prom...," Noctis whispered... "How long was I out?," he then asked. His body felt strangely stiff so it couldn't just have been mere hours.

"Two whole days, Your Highness," Ignis replied while looking him seriously in the eye.

"Oh...," was the only thing Noctis could say. Two whole days, no miracle his friends had looked like they've seen a ghost.

Noctis tried to sit up but pain shot through his chest at the attempt. He let out a silent scream before feeling the hands of his friends pushing him back on the bed. He closed his eyes in pain but after a few seconds the pain seemed to subside.

"Don't get up yet kid you don't want your wound to reopen", Gladio said while giving him a weak smile.

"That's right buddy, you lost so much blood, it wouldn't be a good idea to reopen that wound," Prompto said who also gave him a weak smile.

Noctis noticed how his friends were trying to smile at him, but they did a horrible job at it as it looked so worrying and sad. He swallowed back to lump in his throat. He had worried them this much, this was his fault, "Guys... I'm... sorry."

"Huh what are you sorry for?," Prompto asked while his eyebrows shot up. Ignis and Gladio also looked at him in disbelief.

"I just, I'm sorry for scaring you guys," Noctis replied, unsure of what else to say. What else could he do in this situation but to apologize anyways?

"Highness you have nothing to be sorry for, you got attacked and we weren't by your side when it happened, if anything we should be sorry," Ignis replied while trying to avoid Noctis's eyes. He also had the feeling he failed his charge but he didn't want to admit it out loud. This wouldn't happen again, that was one thing Ignis would be sure of.

"First of all, stop calling me Highness, Specs," Noctis said while also giving his friends a weak smile, he just couldn't give them a genuine smile, the situation was to severe for this, "And second of all, you guys haven't failed me. Who would have thought that anyone would even carry a weapon at an official gala. It isn't logical and it isn't right. On top of that we were at the Citadel, the place that crawls with Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. Who would seriously think that an attempt on my life would be made here. That's right, it's considered the safest place of all for us royals. So don't say anything else anymore... I'm glad you guys are always here for me, thank you," upon finishing his small speech Noctis started to cry a little. What was this? Relief, anger, fear? Oh it was definitely fear, the fear of not seeing his friends again, the fear of not seeing his dad again, the fear of losing his life and leaving everyone behind. The fear that his friends would have to live with the guilt forever.

Upon seeing their charge cry the three friends all started to cry as well. Even Gladio who usually kept his posture couldn't help but to let tears fall. The situation had proved to be harsh on them all. They just started weeping until a small cough sounded through the room and when they looked up they saw the King, who also looked at his son as if he had seen a ghost.

"Noctis... my son," Regis said as he started to cry softly again as well and he moved to Noctis's side.

"Dad...," Noctis replied, as he tried to dry his own tears that were still falling when his dad had entered the room. He didn't want his dad to see him cry, he didn't want his dad to see his weak side.

"Well we'll take our leave, Your Majesty," Ignis said as he attempted to walk out of the room with Prompto and Gladio by his side but the men stopped when they noticed the King held up his hand.

"There's no need to leave, and there's no need to be this formal with me right now as well Ignis," Regis said as he smiled at the three of them. The smile was genuine and he had so much respect for them right now. Sure his face was still a mess from all the crying he had done, but he honestly was glad that Noct's closest friends were here.

"Alright then," Ignis replied as he stood back keeping his distance from the King to give father and son some space. Gladio and Prompto had followed his lead, their eyes never left their charge however.

"How are you feeling now Noctis," Regis asked while taking in his son's appearance. He was still very pale and had heavy bags under his eyes but he looked allot better then when they had found him at the gala.

Noctis laughed a little uneasy at the question, "Tired mostly, and I feel a little light headed as well, my chest feels awkward but other then that... I'm happy to see you all again," he genuinely replied.

Regis looked him in the eye before giving his son a lsmall hug. It wasn't easy to do that given his son was still laying on his back and he had to avoid the wound, but he did it anyways. "I'm glad to hear that my son. The doctors have ensured me you will make a full recovery, but you will need to rest and you will do so at the Citadel, you're not allowed to go to your apartment for the time being," Regis said.

"Cut it out dad," Noctis said while his face turned red. He just had been hugged as an 18 year old by his own dad in front of his friends. The hug had felt wonderful but he couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed. He did agree though, his apartment wasn't the best place to rest now at the moment, "Yes, I understand."

"Good," Regis replied and as he turned his eyes towards Noct's three closest friends. "Thank you for being Noct's friend, thank you for everything you've done for my son in his time of need. If it weren't for you, then my son might have no be here today," Upon finishing his words Regis bowed his head towards them in respect.

Prompto visually started panicking, "Wait... what... king... no wait what...." were the only words leaving his mouth.

"Your Majesty, we have done nothing special, we do not deserve your kindness," Ignis said while bowing in front of Regis instead.

"If anything I feel like I've failed him," Gladio said while avoiding the king's gaze.

"Not at all, you guys applied first aid and made sure everything was right until the medics came, if anything you truly are the heroes," Regis said while looking at them straight again.

Noctis grinned at his dad for complimenting his friends, "Guys, if the King compliments you and even bows his head for you, then you should just take it."

"Don't laugh Noct, I have no idea how to respond!," Prompto said while looking at his best friend nervously.

"You don't have to say anything Prom, just take the compliment," Noctis replied while smiling at this friend. "And I as well, want to thank you guys. Thank you for noticing me in that corner..." Noctis's voice lost all of it's power upon saying that last sentence. He really was sure no one would find him after all.

"Thank you so much, for being my friends," he said again while smiling and crying at the same time. He really meant it, he was blessed with his friends and he sure like hell would stay with them forever. If they were by his side, then who knows, maybe he could truly become a worthy King.

**Author's Note:**

> ANDDDD YOU SURVIVED READING IT... either that or you just scrolled to the end D:  
> Anyways, regardless wherever you liked it or not, thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> I've felt extremely nervous to upload this *sweatdrops* but yeah... it's here :D  
> I have no idea if I'll ever try to attempt to do another ff in the future, I mean I'd might but this one really gave me a headache as I'm not that great at the English grammar rules etc etc etc, blablabla XD


End file.
